PlayList
by IndestructibleSweetIntent
Summary: 3-shot story with John Cena/OC *song-fics* You're his favorite song. But the playlist ain't the same since you've been gone. His biggest fear is no longer hearing. His favorite song. He's hurt cause you're not around. And he can't hear the sound.
1. Play List

_**I don't own any WWE character, I don't own the song either. I mixed a few songs in this one. **_

_**I rewrote it to make it into a three shot.  
**_

_**You are his favorite song.**_

_**But the play list ain't the same since you've been gone. **_

It's been over a month without one word to one another. After the shows she would do anything to avoid him. They stayed in the same hotel but on opposite ends. After shows John would go to his room and not come out. He would wait for the phone to ring but it's the same thing everyday no ring at all. He hears her voice when he sleeps at night, that isn't even right. Right now he wishes he could press rewind to hear the words he said and change the lines. He would do anything to see her one more time. The pain he was feeling with out her was unbearable. He knows no one should be feeling this no matter what they've done. The feeling of losing the person you love the most felt like breathing without a soul. He could do anything to fix this and take back everything he did wrong. Then he'd press fast forward to what could have been if he didn't offend her by playing with her heart.

She was the most important thing in his life. She had his heart from the every start. He couldn't lie he was in love. Not matter what he did he couldn't get her off his mind. It drove him crazy missing her. She was everything a man could ask for. She was the laid back type, she didn't mind getting dirty, she enjoyed playing and watching sports. He enjoyed when they had small fights over who was better the Red Soxs or the Yankees. She would always win since she would pout and he couldn't help but kiss her.

A girl like that didn't come around everyday. She would make everything better. She could bring out the best in him. For her he would train harder, take care of himself better, dress a little better, even walk a little better. She was the closet thing to heaven he had found. He loved the feeling of her, it was like a touch of an angel. She was his favorite song.

But the play list ain't the same since she's gone. The music isn't the same when they were apart. He doesn't even care to listen now. She ran away when she found out he did her wrong. But all he wants to do is sing along to his favorite song.

He couldn't even blame her for anything. Every time he would stay out with his friends they would get into a fight. All she wanted to do was talk but he was too drunk to care so he begin shouting. She would get piss at him for shouting so she would yell. He knew he was wrong for staying out late with his homeboys instead of being home. The arguments would get so loud he could just walk out on her fixing nothing. But right now he wishes he could take it all back. But the arguments weren't what make her leave.

_**His biggest fear is no longer hearing-**_

_**His favorite song.**_

He doesn't even remember that night clearly. All he did was out back out to the bar. He kept drinking and drinking. He had felt some guilt over fighting with her but that didn't stop the drinks from coming. He remembers taking to someone, one of his ex. But then it all blacks out until the next morning. The next morning he remember perfectly. That was the day she walked out on him.

_*_*_*_*Flashbacks*_*_*_*_

_John slowly got up from his bed when he heard knocks. He grabbed a towel to cover himself up._

_He smiled when he opened the door, there she was._

"_Hey." She said quietly. _

_He still hadn't remember the fight from last night. All he knew was he had this huge hungover that was giving him the biggest headache ever. _

"_Hey." He replied with a smile leaning down to kiss her._

"_John,come back to bed." They both heard a woman's voice. He stopped dead in his tracks. _

_Jasmine pushed the door open. A red head was naked on John's bed. Tears were forming in her eyes. She looked at the woman and back at John. John wasn't sure how the woman was there. He did recognize her. But his main concern was how to explain this to the woman in front of him._

"_Jas-"_

"_Don't" Jasmine had stopped him. She didn't want any excuses. She had told him cheating was the one thing she wouldn't take._

"_Please let me explain. You can't let go of what we have." He began._

"_Of what we had. Just act like we never happen." She turned around. _

"_Jazz." He grabbed a shoulder. She turned around and slapped him tears running down her cheek._

"_Don't you ever touch me." She pushed him and ran down the hall._

_*_*_*_*Flashbacks Ends*_*_*_*_

That was the last time she spoken to him. He still can't understand how he could break the heart that loved him. With one mistake he threw away his life, he sacrificed so much. Those tears she cried are there in his memories. He wishes he could undone everything and take the pain away. He let down the one who was always there for him. But he knew there was no way she could hate him more then he hates himself. He also knew they deserve another chance before they start over with somebody else.

_**He's hurt cause you're not around.**_

_**And he can't hear the sound. **_

She laid down on her bed tried, acting as if there was nothing wrong really could wear you out. Every morning she would put on a fake smile and act her normal self. But deep down inside she was dying inside knowing he cheated. They had promised each other forever but he took forever away. She hadn't told no one the real reason they broke up. When they asked why she just shrug. People kept telling her that John wasn't okay but she would change the subject. She wanted to forget, to move on but she couldn't let go.

At night when her roommate, Mickie, was sleeping she would cry. She wondered why he could cheat, what did she do wrong. She was thankful that Mickie was a heavy sleeper and would never know. When she went to work she at all cost avoid him. She got the person who books the hotel rooms to keep them away from each other. She was tearing herself up inside not being with him. Her heart was telling her to go to him but her brain was screaming stay away.

"Jasmine?" Asked Mickie.

"What's up?" She asked turning around.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, now drop it." She hated when people kept asking.

"Whatever he did-"

"Shut up Mick." She interrupted.

"Just listen."

"No." Jasmine put a pillow over her head.

"Whatever he did to make you cry. Ask yourself is it worth losing what you had."

Was it worth it, no it wasn't. Jasmine hated the fact the Mickie was right. She got up frustrated, she put on shoes and a hoodie.

"I'm going to get a drink." She told Mickie as she headed for the door.

"You should call him, try to work it." Mickie shouted as Jasmine slam the door shut.

Jasmine wasn't leaving the hotel, she was still in her pajamas. She walked around looking for the soda machine. She didn't want to go back to the room, Mickie was right. She was too busy thinking everything through she didn't notice someone was watching her.

He could have notice her a mile away. Even with the hoodie covering her face, he knew her. She was just aimlessly walking around. This was his now or never chance. She walked into a room leaving the door open. He quietly walked up behind her. He had missed the smell of strawberries that came of her. He cleared his throat. She stood there frozen, she hadn't notice the scent of Diesel. She refused to turn around.

"Please." His voice cracked as he spoke.

Guilt filled through her, she slowly turned around but took a step back. She felt the tears coming, he looked like a mess. There was bags under his eyes, his clothes were all messed up.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I explain?" She shook her head.

"The show is over John. You had me going for a while, I actually thought you loved me." It wasn't her heart speaking, her hearted wanted to hear him.

Hurt filled through him, he always showed her how much he loved her. Now she was throwing it all in his face, ripping his heart up.

"You know she meant nothing. You're the one the holds my heart." He stepped closer to her.

"I don't want to hear it." She tried to step to the side to get to the door. He grabbed her and made her look him in the eyes.

"I was a fool, I got too drunk. I don't even remember it. And deep down you're hurting as bad as me being away from each other."

She tried to move but he kept his hold on her. She could see the truth in his eyes, she didn't want to believe him. Tears ran down her cheeks. They were both hurting not being able to be around her. They both loved each other and the heart never lies.

"Let me go." She hissed, she was scared of getting hurt again.

"Baby I can't let you go, I rather die." He said giving it a deeper meaning.

"Stay away from me." She shook her head looking down.

"She was someone I use to date, I was drinking. I felt guilty over fighting with you but I kept drinking. Then everything blacks out until you came knowing on the door." He began trying to explain it to her. She didn't want to hear it and she did the only thing that would shut him up just for a while. She took a deep breath and crashed her lips into him. He was caught off guard but he didn't mind his head went to her face trying to bring her closer.

Once she felt his hand on her face she pushed herself off him and ran. He was stunned after what just happen. She ran as fast as she could back to her room crying. He was yelling after her as he ran right behind her. She opened and closed the door as fast as she could. The tears were coming down harder, she leaned against it bringing her knees to her chest. He stood there hands on the door just listening to her cry. His own tears began coming down. He wanted to take that pain away, anything so she would stop crying and be his again.

He didn't care people passing him by just looking at him. A few people just shook their heads at him. He would wait there forever only to talk her. He softly knocked on the door. Inside Mickie just looked at her room mate. Jasmine shook her head as he kept knocking on the door. "Open." Mickie mouthed it. She shook her head and Mickie sighed it. Jasmine got up and wrote on paper and handed it to Mickie. John froze when the door slightly opened but frowned when he saw Mickie with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry John but she-" Mickie began.

"Please Mick, I know I can make it better." He put his hand on the door but she shook her head no.

"She told me that was your final goodbye." John looked down and shook his head no.

"Mick."

"John, just keep fighting for her." She whispered the last part before closing the door. John stayed there for a while until walking back to his room.

"He's dying inside, all he wants is you." Said Mickie as Jasmine laid down and looked the other day. She prayed days like this would just never happen again.

He was ready to go to war for her because she was his everything. He'll be damned if their love died because of him.

_**Listen baby, You're his favorite song.**_


	2. Come Back To Me

**Don't own John Cena or the song. I didn't realize i have not update this for over a month. wow. **

_**I know I messed up  
And I hope that you can forgive me  
I want you to come back **_

He slowly walked into their house. He sat his bags down and just looked around. It felt wrong him just being there without her. This was their home, they both should be there. Walking around he saw the photos of him together. A few of them smiling, other's of them kissing, and other's them making face. He's been in love for too long, he forgot what it's like to be alone. He sat on the living room table just staring at the big empty house. When they would arrive they would make something to eat. She loved cooking, it was something she found as a way to be creative. They would spend hours in the kitchen.

He wasn't the best cook so he would stand back and let her work her magic. But now the house had no life in it. What kills him is he got use to having her around. Everything he did she was always there for him. He's sure she knows he can't be stable on his own. He's too alone this place doesn't feel like home. He needs her to come back to him.

He would go on bended knees for her, just to let her see that he's sorry. That with her is where he has to be, where he belongs. No one else matters to him as much as she does. The loneliness was killing him. He couldn't just go and find the joy she brought into him anywhere. He just wished she could see how he would to anything just so she would come back. That he's truly sorry for what he did.

_**Baby, you will be with me,  
You will see clearly,  
See that I love you, I really do love you**_

Like everything else that was going wrong his mind began playing tricks on him. He hears the phone ring but he knows he's just wishing that it would be her. He wishes she would call so he can tell her how he feels, then maybe she would see how he truly loves her. He would explain how everything was a mistake that would never happen again. It was a mistake that never should have happen.

He calls her everyday a few times. But he keeps getting the same answer "please leave a message.". He just wants her to pick up the one at least once. He doesn't care if she's cussing or screaming, he just wants to hear her voice. He keeps leaving messages saying how he knows what he did was wrong and he wants to do anything to make it up to her. He hopes she listens to them, but she just doesn't feel like she does anymore. If she's trying to teach him a lesson he's learned the lesson. Saddest part is that no one can help him.

He wishes he knew where she was right now. He would get in his car and drive to find her. He would drive 95 a mile to go win his baby back. The mistake was big but he knows it isn't too late to win her back. He would run to her and hold tight. He couldn't spend another day without his lady. He shakes his head knowing he can't go anywhere with that idea.

It was slowly killing him. The image of her crying was making him slowly die. He didn't see her but he heard the tears. He doesn't even know how to explain it to his heart. How can he get it just to live without her love. He wants to see her, he would drop to his knees and beg. He would beg for her not to leave him, that he was sorry. Anything for her to come back.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

She looked around the room she was staying in. She rather have been back home with him. But that wasn't going to happen. She was only a few minutes away from but she wouldn't allowed her self to go to him.

"How you holding up?" Asked one of her friends here in Florida, Jordan. She looked at the tall blonde and gave her a small smile.

"Better each day." She lied. She wished with every time she said it, it would become true. Her smile seems to be more believable now a days.

"That's good, now we just have to get you a new man." Jordan smiled. The thought of with someone new made her stomach twist. She felt sick and was about to throw up. But she gave her friend a nod.

"Later, when I'm not so tried." She joked. Jordan smiled and left. She laid down and felt wrong. She felt out of place in the room. She wondered what he was doing. Mickie's words came to her mind. "Follow your heart." she knew her heart was with him. She was fighting with herself, her heart wanted to be heard.

She looked out the window watching the night take over. It reminded her how her piece of heaven turned into dark. The love that they built has or was about to fall apart. The times they spend together were being taken away with each day apart.

She picked up her cell phone and began listening to his voice mail. She cried, she hated him sounding so hurt. He didn't have the right to feel hurt she hadn't done anything to hurt him. She also hated the fact that this was the only way she could be close to him. She deleted the message with tears in her eyes.

As she laid there she felt the pain in her heart again. She could feel him calling out to her. Her heart pounding louder trying to be heard. She wanted to rip it off and stop feeling that way. But those thoughts just caused her heart to pound louder. There was nothing else she could do, she had to listen to her heart before she left him for good.

She got up and went to her car. It was pouring outside and all she had was shorts and a sweater on. She started her car and drove to their house. She just needed to talk to him just once more to let her heart finally stop hurting. She parked on the parkway and cursed as she realized she had left the keys. But all the lights were on and she knocked a few times. There was no answer, she gave a final knock when the door slowly opened.

_**I'll get down on bended knees for you,  
Anything to make you see that with,  
You is where I have to be.**_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He was just walking around the living room trying to not think about her. He just gotten back to their house, it was three in the morning. The only reason he was back home was the bars were now closed. He didn't even remember how much alcohol he had drunk. All he remembers was he had some courvoisier, hennessy, grey goose, and some cranberry with orange juice. He even smoked a cigarette and he doesn't even smoke. He walked over to the alcohol cabinet they had. He pulled out his favorite Jack Daniel's and her favorite Jose Cuervo. He pulled out two shot glass and began to drink. His goal was to drink him self asleep.

So far he was still drinking and it wasn't helping. He was hungry but we didn't want to eat. The alcohol didn't seem to want to take any effect trying to numb the pain. He ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up. He was lying on the floor when he heard the front door open. He was too tried to even get up. He barely kept this eyes open, he just wanted to see who it was.

"John?" He heard her voice as the bathroom door open. He gave her a small smile. The alcohol was now making him see her.

"John" She said in a panic voice as he was just lying in the ground. She ran over to him and picked his head up as he didn't saying anything.

"Hey." He whispered smiling. She looked at him and knew something was wrong. His breathing was slowing down and he was about to pass out any second. Her heart drop seeing him like that.

"John, please stay with me. I have to call 911 but please don't your eyes." She begged him as she pulled out his cell phone from his pants. He slowly began realizing it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him, he had to take the chance now.

"Anything you want as long as you don't leave me." He begged her. She put his head on her lap and nodded. The paramedics would soon be there. She kept running her hand through the little hair he had. And she would shake him every time his eyes began closing. She knew he had alcohol poisoning.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" She whispered her voice cracking. He frowned.

"I couldn't numb the feeling of you not being here." He lifted his hand slowly touching her face. He ran his hand through her hair.

"You could have talk to someone." He laughed, she had no idea how he had no one. It seem everyone had a fight with him. Yea, he had friends but they didn't understand and it make it useless.

"I have no one. When you left so did they. You don't understand, the feeling of pain not having you around. Feeling useless." His voice was mean and hard. Before she could responded the paramedics were downstairs asking if anyone was here. She yelled over here and they took him from her. Tears were on the verge just seeing him in the stretcher.

"Don't leave me." He said as they took him downstairs. She just nodded her head and followed them. She held his hands through out the ride to the hospital. The only time they were apart was when the doctors had to exam him, she was in the waiting room. She didn't have to wait long before a nurse told her he was looking for her. She quietly walked into his room, he looked peaceful with his eyes closed. She sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You stayed." He mumbled weakly. She just nodded and pulled up her knees. She still hadn't changed and she was beginning to feel cold.

"You can lay down with me." She bit her bottom lip thinking about it. It didn't mean anything if she did it and she would be warm if she did. So she slowly stood up and climbed on to the bed. He was a bit shocked to see her walking towards him. He didn't move and only gave her a little room since he was 'weak'. She brushed against him and they both felt the shocks that went through each others body. She turned not facing him and covered herself.

"I'm sorry I put you through this." He mumbled.

"Me too." She respond a few moments later.

"But I don't regret doing it, it's brought you back to me. Having you around me I would do anything." She didn't respond. He kept looking at her but he didn't see the small smile on her face.

_**Anything to make you see,  
(I need you to) come back to me. **_


	3. One More Chance

**AN: Use my friend's laptop again, my dad won't fix my computer. I wrote half of this on my blackberry. **

_**I just wannna let you know I really do care for you**_

_**Holla at me anytime shorty I'll be there for you**_

He was surprised that she was still around the house. Everyday he was sure she was going to leave. And everyday he was grateful he paid the nurse to lie for him. The nurse had told her he wouldn't fully recover for a few weeks. She really hasn't said much to him, only if he need or wanted anything. He would mumbled "her" but she never heard him. John watched her most of the day, it felt weird having her close yet she didn't want anything to do with him. At night he would stay in their room and she would go to the guest room. Waking up his first thoughts were about her and he would smile but then he ruined his day at the thought of her leaving. He walked to the kitchen and over heard.

"Yea I know he hasn't shown any sign of sickness but-...okay fine...yea Jordan,

I'll leave by tomorrow if he's ok...bye." She hung up the phone and let a sigh out. She rubbed her hands over her face, she didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to leave him alone after the nurse saying he needed to be watched but staying with him hurt. She could feel his eyes on her through out the days but nothing was fixed between them and by the looks of it, it never would. She looked up and her brown eyes met his blue ones. The pain he felt just got worse, having her here he couldn't let her go. He had to think on his feet and he collapsed.

"John!" She yelled running to him. She lifted his head up to her lap and ran her fingers over his short hair. He groaned loudly making sure she would hear and slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He slowly nodded his head but make sounds effects making her get more worried. He grabbed one of her hand and pulled it on top of his heart.

"I really care for you a lot. I love you." He held tightly as she tried to pulled her hand.

"Whatever, let's get you up." She said trying to figure out how to stand him up with out hurting him. He groaned as she sat him, he held onto his stomach for dramatic affect. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I…really do care for you too." She got up and walked to the living room. John jumped up after her and found her sitting in the couch watching television. He sat down next to her and just looked at her smiling. She hadn't said she forgave him but she did say she still cared for him. He knows he missed up in the past but all he needs is one more chance to make it all up.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make things right**_

_**Girl, even if it takes me my whole life**_

They spent about two hours just watching TV together, neither of them had said anything. She was the first one to get up, she said she was going to take a shower. As soon as he heard the door close he dialed. He was going to do whatever to make her stay with him in their house, until they had to go back to work of course. He called her favorite restaurant and ordered her favorite plate. Anything to please his favorite lady.

He set up the table, placing the plates right next to each other. He found candles and set them up. He was going to make her feel like if she ever feels like giving up, if it feels like to much, if she feels like she had enough to hold on to him. He'll promise to pull her up. Now he had to figure out how to make her sit and listen, he thought duct tape was a good idea. He would more than this to win her back because she was worth so much more.

He paid for the food and neatly placed it on the plates. He heard the water stop and he ran to the stairs to wait.

*_*_*_*_*_*

She walked down the steps in a tank top and yoga pants, she really did need to do the laundry. He was just looking at her as she walked down and she just looked at him wondering what he was doing. She raised her eyebrow when she saw him smile.

"Um I made dinner?" He said as she reached the last step.

"Thanks. Um, John you do realize it's two in the afternoon." She said walking into the kitchen. She walked ahead of him because she didn't want him to see the smile she had on. She let out a small gasp as she saw the table. Candles were lit and a bouquet of white and pink roses. She was stunned and didn't know what to do. She wouldn't let herself go through that pain again so she ran.

_**You got me feeling worthless, you know you my purpose**_

_**Give me one more chance ma you know I deserve it**_

He was smiling as she saw her shocked but it faded as she tried to run. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He hugged her tightly and lifted her chin up, tears were running down her face.

"I can't, we can't." She whispered, hurt all over her tone. His stomach tied into knots hearing those words. He shook his head and pressed her harder. They both know they're nothing without each other. He felt useless without her, his life had no value anymore. He was meant for her and she was meant for him and he dared anyone to say other wise. He turned her around making her look at the table.

"Pink roses because I adore you and white roses for a new beginning for us. And I'm not letting you leave this house until we're together again." He said in her ears. This was it, no more running away from things, he was going to make her love him again.

"John, let go now and I mean it." She said trying to make him let go. This wasn't the time for this she thought, he was still sick, he didn't know any better.

"No, I love you and you love me, now tell me why we can't be together again." He spun her around again. He walked toward the wall, she pressed in between so she couldn't get away.

"Because you screwed up." She looked him straight in the eye. "You know how I feel about that." Ever since she was a teenager she hated people who cheated with a passion. Her dad cheated on her mom and married the other woman, she learned to hate her dad for it. Hearing the pain in her mother's cries was forever in her memories, that's why cheating is such a big deal.

"And you know how sorry I am for that. I'll say I'm sorry a billion times and I'll prove to you how sorry I'm. The bond we share is too strong because we been together for too long." She let out a big sigh knowing he was sorry.

"I-"

"I'll do whatever it takes to be us right again." He kissed her forehead. She just looked at him because she knows he would. The man in front of her would go up against anything or anyone for her. And she loved him with all she had, he was her everything.

"I know." She said kissing his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him letting the tears fall. He put his chin on top of her head and cried. They held each other just letting the tears fall, it was the comfort they both need. He held her trying to made as much contact their bodies allowed. He continued kissing her temple as her body shook.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said kissing her cheek making her cry harder. She couldn't stop herself, all the pain inside her just came out in tears.

"I'm sorry too." She said getting on her toes to kiss his cheek. She was sorry for leaving him, for making them go through pain. Soon the tears both stopped and they just held each other for another half hour.

"Maybe we should eat before it gets colder." He mumbled getting her to smile. She gave him her first true smile in a while. Only he would say something like that in a moment like this. She nodded and they slowly let each other go.

He opened and closed her chair, he served her a drink and finally sat down. He pulled two roses out and placed it next to her. She deiced the white rose would symbolize for their new beginning together. Being without him hurt way to much and he deserved a second chance. They were each other's heart and each other's soul.

"Thank you." She said after they had finish, eating was pretty silent. They were just enjoying each other's company. He had his hand over hers and it stayed there.

"It was nothing." He kissed her cheek.

"Not yet." She said pulling away as he tried to kiss her lips.

"Fair enough." He said standing her up. They walked to the living room and just sat down.

"John, it's going to take a while for us to go back to the way we were." She said looking at him. He nodded his head and squeezed her hand.

"We're not going back, we'll just start over expect we'll just start by living together." She laughed at him.

"Deal."

*_*_*_*_*_*

_**I'm so sorry for all I've done **_

_**I just need one more chance**_

He kept his promise, after that night. He took her on a date every night where they just talked. The first date they pretend to get to know each other. He tried to remember everything about her just incase she changed her mind. He made her laugh anytime she could. It took her friends a while, meaning a month, to get use to them together. She really didn't care what they thought because she finally was happy again. Everyday he would mumbled "I love you" as they went to their separate rooms.

Today was the date he was pulling out all his tricks. He planned dinner by the lake and a carriage ride around town. Tonight was the date where he finally gets to kiss her after months. Tonight was the date where she would be his again.

"John?" She said walking down the halls with her ring gear on.

"Yea?" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Good luck tonight." She hugged him.

"Thank you." He kissed her nose.

She went on her toes and gently pressed her lips against his.

"You didn't let us slip away." She said smiling as she walked back to her locker room.

**Ending kinda sucks because well I'm a sucker for happy endings.**


End file.
